video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Alexandria
"Alexandria is where the whole world meets, where every language under the sun is spoken on its streets, where Greeks and Egyptians walk together, where the Jews have their own temples even—and scholars from around the world come to study at the great Museum and Library." : ―Aya. 'Alexandria '''is the second largest city of Egypt, located along the coast of the Mediterranean Sea. It is named after the Macedonian king Alexander the Great, who founded the city around 331 BCE. A Hellenistic city, it served as the capital of Egypt throughout the Ptolemaic dynasty. It has so much commercial and intellectual development, that it became the most flourished city of the Plolemaic era. History Ptolemaic era Founded by Alexander the Great in 331 BCE, the polis of Alexandria was incorporated into the fledgling kingdom of Ptolemy I of Soter in 323 BCE. During that year, Ptolemy hijacked the sarcophagus of Alexander, which was on its way to Macedonia at the time, and later buried the king in a tomb in the city. Sometime during the reign of Ptolemy XII Auletes, an earthquake struck the city, causing considerable damage to Alexander's tomb. In 49 BCE, the pharaoh Cleopatra was exiled by her brother and co-ruler, Ptolemy XIII with the help of the Order of the Ancients, Apollodorus, one of Cleopatra's followers, helped her to escape the city through the canals. A year later in 48 BCE, Aya, seeking revenge for the death of her son Khemu, killed two members of the Order of the Ancients, Actaeon, and Ktesos. Following this, the Medjay Bayek killed another member, Eudoros, in the bathhouse of Alexandria. A year later in 47 BCE, the Roman general Julius Caesar traveled to Alexandria in pursuit of his son-in-law Pompey, who had fled to Egypt. There, Caesar was received by Ptolemy XIII, who presented the head of the deceased Pompey to the general. Their meeting was interrupted with the arrival of Cleopatra with the help of Aya, Bayek and Apollodorus. In 30 BCE, the Roman army led by Octavian invaded Alexandria. Aya, now known as the Hidden One Amunet, confronted Cleopatra in her place. Amunet handed her a vial of asp extract, allowing her to commit suicide, promising Cleopatra to take her son Caesarion, with her to Rome and train him as one of them. Roman era In 357, the Roman Emperor Constantius II had an obelisk built by Thutmose III in Karnak pilfered and transported to Alexandria. After remaining there for 40 years, Emperor Theodosius I transferred it to Constantinople. Islamic era During the 1240s, the widow of the Assassin Sef Ibn-La'Ahad moved to the city with their children, after having spent some time in exile in Alamut. In 1257, Sef's brother Darim moved to Alexandria to be with his family, after the Mongols started besieging the Assassins' fortress of Masyaf. A descendant of Altaïr named Iskender became the Mentor of the Assassins in Egypt and was headquartered in Alexandria. When he was captured and scheduled for execution, Ezio Auditore sent some Assassins to save him from his demise. The Templar Odai Dunquas also relocated to the city sometime around 1505, after being driven away from his home by his family. In 1511, during an excavation of the destroyed Library of Alexandria, the Mamluk Sultanate's soldiers discovered two Memory Seals in a chest from 331 BCE. Ezio Auditore sent some Assassins from Constantinople to Alexandria to retrieve the seals. Trivia * The rich district houses have wall paintings that are actually characteristic of Roman wall painting. The in game patterns resemble the ones found on the terrace houses of ancient Ephesus. Gallery ACO_Alexandria_Rich_District_-_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Alexandria's rich district ACO_Alexandria_in_the_Distance_-_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of an overview of Alexandria ACO_Alexandria_Columns_-_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art ACO_Alexandria_Sailor_Suburb_Concept_Art_-_Raphaëlle_Deslandes.jpg|Sailor suburb in the city Overview_of_Alexandria.jpg|Overview of Alexandria Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed: Origins ''(first appearance) * ''Assassin's Creed: Origins comic * ''Assassin's Creed II ''(mentioned only) * ''Assassin's Creed: Revelations ''(mentioned only)